User talk:Starscream7
—The CBW Community Team Welc... Why hasn`t anyone welcomed you yet? This is the wierdest thing I did ever see, not Jareroden97, nor TheSlicer have welcomed you,and you`ve been here for two days already! Well, here is your first welcome, from me, VNT, the creator of the VNT Multiverse, and, more popular, Killcount! Well, you already made seven edits, I see, so you probably know the users a bit now (If you look up Recent Changes and My Home). But, let`s start off my shortened version of my uninteresting lines of text: Admins: User:TheSlicer, User:Jareroden97, and User:Chicken Bond. Other links:Custom Bionicles:Sandbox, MoS, and . Wel, this was VNT, welcoming you and... Forgetting something. What I wanted to tell you: We do not make pages for HF Characters. All HF info can go to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki, of which you can find a link on my Userpage, since I don`t bother to get the site adress here. Welcome from HI Hello, Enjoy your stay at CBW--Reptor17 16:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) There's a custom hero factory wiki? Thanks for the invatation! And it's nice to meet you. I would like to give you a try out invitation for the tryouts on my blog for BIONICLE Reality. Creator 613 and Reptor17 have volunteered to do the screenplay, and Creator17 has volunteered to be the voice of Teridax. My moc is nearlly 3 feet tall that will be in the series! Hope you try it out! Starscream7 19:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 What Is It??????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) What is what? My moc? Starscream7 22:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 He means BIONICLE RealityReptor17 22:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) OH! Any character on my userpage that says BIONICLE: Reality. Starscream7 22:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I noticed you put Vorox under Other Evil Creatures but they're Neutral--Reptor17 22:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I know...I have a lot to edit. Thanks for pointing it out, Reptor! Made a desicion on who you want to voice, or if you want to? Starscream7 22:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Here'ya go 300px Collector1 Reality part 1 In the beginning of the Movie there’s a narrative by Tahu. “Makuta Teridax is alive and has taken over The Matoran universe and Spherus Magna. We formed A rebellion and split in two groups. One group is in the Archives while the other is on spheres magna, in the ruins of the Arena Magna. The Group in the archives was working on a space ship, and that is where our story begins…” In the archive. A couple of Toa and Glatorian are Working on the ship. As several Makuta, Rahkshi, and other “bad Guys” enter the room. The crew Quickly get on the ship and it lifts off out threw a hole in the ceiling. Teridax Yells swearing his Revenge. Vakama And Gali look at the Ship, still in view and Whisper “Good luck” Meanwhile on the ship, the Crew Members are on the Bridge Leaving the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna. Outside of the ship it’s Reveal that a Makuta ship is chasing them. The ship shoots at them. It goes down on A Nearby planet. Strakk heres some Whispering outside and goes to open the. That’s all I have so far. Reality part 1 In the beginning of the Movie there’s a narrative by Tahu. “Makuta Teridax is alive and has taken over The Matoran universe and Spherus Magna. We formed A rebellion and split in two groups. One group is in the Archives while the other is on spheres magna, in the ruins of the Arena Magna. The Group in the archives was working on a space ship, and that is where our story begins…” In the archive. A couple of Toa and Glatorian are Working on the ship. As several Makuta, Rahkshi, and other “bad Guys” enter the room. The crew Quickly get on the ship and it lifts off out threw a hole in the ceiling. Teridax Yells swearing his Revenge. Vakama And Gali look at the Ship, still in view and Whisper “Good luck” Meanwhile on the ship, the Crew Members are on the Bridge Leaving the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna. Outside of the ship it’s Reveal that a Makuta ship is chasing them. The ship shoots at them. It goes down on A Nearby planet. Strakk heres some Whispering outside and goes to open the. That’s all I have so far.--Reptor17 00:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tahu Hey, is Tahu's role open? I was wondering because im pretty sure i have his voice down. Please respond. on My Talk page ~ ~ So do i just post my audition here. Or do i already have it? ~ ~ Tahu Audition thumb|300px|left|here ya go Hey there... I have a concept for a prequel miniseries to BIONICLE: Reality that I can make for you, should you wish it. If I do make it, it will tell the story of Teridax's rise to power, told from the point of view of Kalmah. As you can see, this ends immediately prior to the beginning of Reality. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Journey's End Of course you can! Tell me what screenplay you want or the character you want to voice. LOL! ~ ~ Voice auditions I would like all the people who voice characters in Reality that also appear in The Last Barraki to prepare to audition for the mini-series. (I don't know what characters you're playing yet, so I'm just letting you know to be careful.) Also, I'm pretty good at voice editing, so could I help you with the post-production of Reality? Oh, by the way, here are my auditions. (I don't have a character; I'm just auditioning to see if you can give me some parts.) *Link 1 *Link 2 *Link 3 [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I might be able to help you with pre-production somehow... maybe I could assemble a trailer? (Believe me, I'm good at that.) And I'm going to start filming today... I'll upload the first few shots and show them to you to see if they have your approval. (Can I see the beginning of the movie, by the way? It doesn't matter if it doesn't have any voices or anything...) [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure! you can make the trailer. Here are some mixed up pictures I took WARNING! SPOILERS! BIONICLE: Reality sneak peek to: TheSlicer Wait... I thought it wasn't stop-motion... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It isn't. These are some of the pictures Starscream7 13:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 BR auditions Hey, I was just passing through slice's talk page, when I noticed you wanted me to do voice acting. I'm happy to voice act, though I don't know how i'll get it to you. Also, just to let ya know, I have a very deep, yet very British voice. If I was to audition would that be alright? --Chicken Bond 21:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup! You are going to voice military Sergeant Bill Kirp and Makuta Stronius (Only one line). Thank you so much for replying because now we have the entire cast! what you do is you record yourself saying a line and than you send it to me. Stronius needs a deep voice and Kirp can sound just like you do. Stronius's only line is "Everyone, Attack!" Again, thank you for completing the cast! Starscream7 23:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7, The Director of BIONICLE: Reality No Problem No problemo. Also, now that I have a YT account, what character should I voice in BR? Jareroden97 20:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have completed the cast, but I will need you for... WARNING! MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD! You can voice as many characters as you want if a sequel to BIONICLE: Reality is made. Thank you for responding! '' Lines Hey, its me again. Since i've only just read your message above; could you please tell me Kirp's lines. Also, are there nay other characters can I play or are we fully booked? (This time reply on my talk page XD) --Chicken Bond 20:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack Just a suggestion for the Reality soundtrack: perhaps you could use that of The Dark Knight, as that's what I'm using for The Last Barraki... [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'''Beware]] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you! I will Starscream7 15:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 are you still taking suggestions for music? user:starkiller510 silence will fall 17:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) by the way, this is pluto. Yes, I am. I have 9 so far. Any ideas? Starscream7 17:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 yep how about this and this! AWESOME! I WILL USE THEM BOTH! ' 'Starscream7 17:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 for credits, use (if there are any credits)this! Yo Can I make a prequel to BIONICLE: Reality if I wanted to? Collector1 There already is one, but maybe if there is a sequel. Thank you! Starscream7 18:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Yeah, a sequel. Collector1 If BIONICLE: Reality has been commented enough as good once it comes out, than yes, a prequel to the sequel. Starscream7 18:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Modified lines Hey. I'm setting up recording gear to record my known line, but I was wondering if I could change the line from "Everyone, attack! to "Soldiers! Attention, at arms! Now, attack! --Chicken Bond 11:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so it's a slideshow... I didn't know that... Anyway, I'll do it now. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Is there any other way I can be involved in the BIONICLE: Reality project? --Chicken Bond 21:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No...sorry Starscream7 22:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I really don't know yet. I'm kind of busy right now, as I'm doing a little something special for the Gigas Magna Storyline. But I'm finishing the screenplay for the first part of The Last Barraki, and I'm probably going to start filming around Monday. I'm going to make each of the ten parts at around the same time, with the beginning coming out perhaps sometime late this year or early the next. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, he's Vican, but it really doesn't matter. He never even speaks, and he's never addressed by name... [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did you do that to the Voting Center Archive? You're not an admin nor has the article been featured, so please refrain from making such edits. Toa Fairon ' Since i was too tired to ask you last night (At least from my perspective of time), I will ask you now, why did you add unapproved content to the archive section? Whilst you are generally a fairly well-meaning contributor to this wiki, please refrain from vandalizing. As of now, you've been given a VERY minor warning by myself, though I would like to know the reason for your edit. --Chicken Bond 23:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 3 10s um, Why in the Characters page Tahu has 10/10 on all his stats, it makes no Sense?Reptor17 18:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) But that's not what I asked. What I asked is why does Tahu have 10/10 on all his stats Re: Ah, I see. A simple misunderstanding by your part. Apology accepted. --Chicken Bond 20:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Er... that isn't a MOC contest page. It's an archive for pages that have previously won the 'Featured Article' position on the main page in the past. --Chicken Bond 20:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I got your message. Well, to be honest, the best thing to do would be to engage in ''civilized discussion. Saying "Half the stuff up there doesn't make sense. Just close this blog down. NOW!" isn't considered civilized. If you can't come up with a logical, reasonable argument against something, then I'm afraid no one's going to listen to you. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'''Beware]] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Which is my point. If you need to talk about it, then talk about it. I suppose you are free to talk in an uncivilized manner if you want, but no one will listen if you do. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, why did you edit my article The Doctor? He will not appear in any known movies yet. He will be appearing in a couple of YouTube videos, though. But ask me before you edit my articles. TardirProductions 26.09.2010 So, if i see it right, you have a character named The Doctor too, but still, why do you edit my article? RE BioTube is the name most commonly used for the part of the Bionicle Community that lives on Youtube. It's a big mess there, with a constant stream of flaming wars, rants and bullying. It used to be cool there though, but since it has fallen into a state this bad, some people have decided to take BioTube out. SubAqua 23:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I could maybe put BIONICLE: Reality together when it's finished, as I'm pretty experienced with editing programs and the like... [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be better if you went to and registered an email address. That way, you could contact me, and once we have email communication established, you'll be able to attach all the Reality files and send them to me. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Pic How did you put a picture of Starscream in the infobox? I don't know that yet, lol. TardirProductions 01.10.2010 Random logical thing of logic I was just wondering if you should change something about Reality. In your plot, it says that the resistance wants the Mask of Life because it could reunite Spherus Magna, but to be honest that doesn't seem like a very rational thing to do. Combining three planets is not going to help the war effort unless your enemies are on the planet (plus, the Ignika wouldn't work for that purpose anyway). What would make sense is if the resistance wants it to use against Teridax, or at the very least for leverage. What do you think? [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 09:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) CHFW Yeah, I know. I already edited there, but I have no ideas for a story right now. Thanks for the invite, though! CFHW Honestly, I can't say that I do, sorry. Still, I think Argh may do that in the future, as I plan to. He does a lot of fanfiction on the Lego Messageboards, even for stuff non-Bionicle. Rest assured, I will come up with some idea sometime, probably after I finish Land of War. I'll be only writing Kanahka's Chronicle then, and not very intensely, as it will be shorter than a novel. I will also be making Wikitronia, but I have a plan to do that quite easily. Expect me then. [[User: Sidorak12814|'''''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|''1]][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|2'']][[Altronia Continuity|''8]][[The Spiffy Chronicles|1'']][[Avenging Alliance|''4]] 19:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oooh, coolio! Thanks! :) At the moment, I don't know of anyone who wold want to go there (as, as you well know, most useres on here have a burning hatred of Hero Factory). XD No, I don't really have anything against it. I see that just because it is the replacemetn for BIONICLE, people sholdn't hate it (even though I don't know why the two couldn't have just co-existed). I do agree though that some of the sets could be just a ''tad better. XP Yeah, I know right? XD And what about:Corroder used his corrosive goo to make the heroes corrode. XD XD Nice! Jareroden97 17:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Tons. But I'm mostly found here. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 00:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: I do think I'll be staying on the is Wiki for quite a long time coming, or at least I really hope I will. And as for your last question, my answer is yes, I do consider us friends (just look at my page XD). Jareroden97 00:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) TDC Hello Hello! Itsa me Jman98! Anyways, I wanted to tell you that your Chapter 4 summery is amazing! I liked all your edits. But Theta is a female. Tootles ~Jman 98~ 02:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay!! Okay, Starscream7, I'll let you write the chapters. Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but the 3 neighbors can't voice. Sorry, but I'm looking for people who will make the film seem darker toned then most BIONICLE films. I don't think "Little" kids will get the job done. But other than that, I definatly okay with everything else. I think it will show off the dark tone by killing off Shadowplayer. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 08:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I thought of the future chapters in my head when I was writing the other ones down. So no, those can't be in Tahu's head. But the film will make it look like it was in his head. Onua and Pohatu were killed for dramatic effect. Anyways, the film is not a happy film where the good guys always win. So that's why I killed Pohatu and Onua. I didn't do it just because, besides Onua is my favorite character. So, if you need anymore help tell me. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 21:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok? Huh, what do you mean? Do you not like the ones I wrote? Please Reply!! ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 00:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Sorry for the late reply, just got a new transformer and I went to dinner and a movie, but any who, I was going to a major fight seen in Reunion between Takanuva, Kopaka, The Shredder, and Tahu. Tahu and The Shredder vs Takanuva and Kopaka. The Assassin has set bombs everywhere because he knew that Tahu was gonna get there first, he also knew that Tahu and Shredder were going to re team up. The Shredder at the end betrays Tahu. The fight was going to have a huge avalanche, done in CGI, caused by more bombs left by The Assassin. At the end, The Shredder grabs Takanuva, while he's on the ground, and stabs him in the face with his claw. I re wrote 14 and edited 15 because I needed to be acurate to what I have in the script, LOLZ. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 04:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you for telling me, I have warned him, and if he vandalizes again I shall block him. Jareroden97 03:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thats all good and all (Assumingly) but I want to write Journey's End and Epilogue. Also, why are you leaving the wiki? But, I guess you have your reasons for joining the replacement, but whatever. Also, the reasons I re wrote some of the chapters you wrote is because the seemed to much like Hero Factory to me, no offence. Please Reply soon! ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 02:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ...... What, no, you took the message all wrong! I'm not trying to be ignorent or anything that way at all. I don't like people who are rude and stuff. My message was made out of an outrage I had, and I took it out on you, I'm not trying to be an A-hole or anything like that at all. I am trulely sorry about my messages insulting Hero Factory and stuff. I give you my apologies. It's just I have been SUPER busy latley with Journey's End and BIONICLE: Next Generation and other projects of mine. I was outraged by the fact that someone else has quit the wiki, but the main thing was that someone quit for it's replacement. I have anger problems. Sorry, I didn't mean to call you pathetic, that was EXTREMLEY WRONG of me to do. I know this message won't help you forgive me for my actions. But I want to give you a solid apologie, so here it goes, I'm truely sorry for that emotional pain I probuley caused, I don't have people skills. So, I am very sorry. Now you don't ever have to talk to me again if you don't want to, but PLEASE take this message into consideration. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 00:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know how that feels. On the RvB wiki, no one believed me for a long time until I was forced to show evidence. Also, sorry again for before. ~ Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 00:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Greetings to you again! Hey, Starscream! I'm glad you're back! By the way, I'm making a story series that happens mainly after the exodus also. Hey, do you want to join Club BK? Just put your name under the section titled Members. Corroder I saw the notice you left Jareroden97, so I deleted the page as he's not on here right now. Varkanax39 01:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Starscream! Welcome back! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I think you should reopen Commenting on your B:U Character Blog--'Evilkitteh' 16:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello, I just wanted to tell you that commenting on your blog is locked. To add pics without locking it, just click carve an the top of the page, then click modify on the gallery box, and add your pics. But don't re-add pics that are already there. Also, to re-enable commenting, just click the check box at the top when your editing. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 18:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Add and to your userpage? :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 06:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) When will your Bio-Builder Contest start?--'Evilkitteh' 18:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Kay, What about what I said on your Blog, and for the winning entries, they won't appear in the movie Right?--'Evilkitteh' 22:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) So, is it okay if I make a story featuring the Winners, it won't really affect the Movie, but it will be in the same Universe--'Evilkitteh' 22:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Please merge all BU-related pages with the main article. Thank you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) 2 Reptor's Bios Right now, I only have bios for two of the people I'm gonna enter: Me and Upgraded Me: *Name:Reptor *MOC:Jman Version *Location:The Amulet *Bio:Is one of three members above the study Space Station, The Amulet. He studies earth from there and takes pictures with Tanreaa and Narl. Along with his partners, his body can't survive on earth for very long, so they always stay in the Station. He is built with several self defence Mechanisms to help him in battle, in case the Station is attacked. He is fascinated by Earth and wishes to go there someday, despite his state. *Name:Earth Defenders Reptor *MOC:Echo1 Version *Location:Tokyo *Bio:After arriving on Earth at an altar, which increased his abilities and made him able to last on Earth, he gained this new form. He arrives in Tokyo and often fights the local Monsters. Often hangs around the mountains, staring off into the distance. Sometimes he meets with Tanreaa and Narl.A makuta is a new thing to him, as he always spent his life either on the Amulet or protecting the city. Sorry, don't know what you're talking about. Could you elaborate? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I know; I watched as you uploaded them. Next time, I'd recommend using the Prt Sc/Sys Rq button, which automatically takes pictures of your computer screen. Thanks for the tip! --User:SilcerBot Link [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) CHFW I was genuinely thinking of letting you back into CHFW as a normal member, because I think you could boost the activity. Would you like that? It needs some help :/. But there is one condition, that you aren't put back on the staff team. What do you think? [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 14:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Here is the Wiki I made, Yes, I know I made a typo on it, just ignore it.--'Evilkitteh' 00:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I've unbanned you now :). Just try to bring up the activity, yeah? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 16:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You're mis-interpreting what I mean. Another week won't cut it. You have to prove to me you deserve to be on the staff. I still don't trust you 100%, and I'm not putting you back on the staff. But you can change that, if you help the wiki. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 16:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Idea I have an Idea on your story. How bout' I'm a Triple agent, starting as good then Bad up until the end where I turn good in the Climax--'Evilkitteh' 02:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I am officially giving you the film, Journey's End, as I'm not able to complete it. Enjoy! :D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!]]~ 06:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SS7, I want my personality in your story to be sort of twisted in the beginning, then I keep on getting more and more Twisted throughout it, and even when I become good again, I'm still completely twisted, maybe even more twisted--'''LOLtrollz 00:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, well, I can't get on that wiki anymore. I'm sorry, but I can no longer participate in the plan... :( Well, I'll actually get back to work on the plan tomorrow when I can use my dad's computer. New IP, new identity, new chance to go through with the plan. >:D Down with Tuma55! - What, exactly, were you trying to do to the VFA page? Varkanax39 01:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You did something to the coding accidentally. Not sure what, thought you might know. Sorry. Varkanax39 12:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ...With regular poll code: Title Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 ...Et cetera [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) It's spam. Clearly. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Karabak Thanks! I'm glad you like him! I'll try and upload some photos today but I'm still supposed to be studying this week so there will probably be a delay. However, I'll see what I can do. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Re:VoroxLord Oh jeez, you're right. I never considered that. We'll have to watch VoroxLord closely and see if his typing style, info, etc are similar to Tuma's. You should notify TheSlicer and tell him to keep an eye on VL. Baterra1202 Sure, you can make pages for humans. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Bumblebee Like my new avatar? 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 03:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? So, what do you think will happen to Screamer in DoTM? Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 04:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) So have you heard the rumors that he you might killed by Sam? That's terrible... Oh, and what's the set thing?Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Sounds interesting. So we can add characters? I can think of a few. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 00:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC)I don't really care to get back at this Tuma55 guy one I never met him and two if we get back at him he may try and do the same with us, some how, and three if we get back at him that will make us just as bad as he is. Even though your my immortal enemy, I guess I should be glad I got your attention. ---Bumblebee. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']]''' Talk ''' 00:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC)